Mobile telephones are electronic devices used for mobile voice or data communication based on network connectivity provided by base stations known as cell towers or sites. Electronic devices may have a system memory partition which stores an operating system package and fundamental communication applications for operating the electronic device. The operating system protects the system partition by restricting read/write access. Electronic devices may also have a user memory partition which provides storage for vendor packages and data packages downloaded by an electronic device user. The operating system may permit read/write access to virtually anyone desiring to access the user memory partition.